True Feelings
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Bella like Edward, but likes Jasper more. Edward likes Bella, but also has feelings for Alice. I'm bad at summaries, basically my take on what would happen if Bella fell for Jasper and not Edward. Things happen... I own nothing.
1. Meeting the Cullens

_Edward's POV_

I followed behind my brothers and sisters, heading to our usual spot in the cafeteria. I was hit with a strong aroma and I quickly place it. _The new girl…_I could hear my siblings thinking about her too, if for brief periods, Jasper's thoughts lasting longer. It took all my strength not to attack her right here, _Control Edward, control_. As I walked past, I overheard Angela talking the new girl ("Bella," she thought as she spoke with her), but paid her no mind until I heard my name, "That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him." I smirked, and sat down at the designated table and tried to see what this perfumed beauty thought of me…nothing. Could she jus not be thinking? Am I really trying? Of course I am…but then why can't I hear her thoughts? I continued to question my abilities, not even realizing she was looking back at me, until one of Alice's thoughts got my attention and I smiled slightly. _I need to meet her…_

_Jasper's POV_

As I stepped into the cafeteria, I was blasted with a new scent. One that was sweeter than any flower. Upon finding the source of such a fragrance, I found it belonged to the most beautiful creature to ever grace this Earth. Alice sensed my tension from the first whiff of the perfume emanating from her and tried distracted me not know from what. I kept my head forward while keeping my eyes on her, hearing the gossip of her table, "And she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain," earning a breathe of a laugh from the girl who had enchanted me. This girl, whoever she was, her presence made Alice's once loving grasp that used to send my not beating heart skyrocketing, now only brought contact with nothing real…only lust.

We sat down and I grabbed a glance whenever I could, but Alice kept trying to distract me from my obvious pain. That's when Edward walked in.

My brother was hit with the scent just as I was, only different. I could tell he felt something for her, but I couldn't place it. He strode across the room, making every girl stare, including her. He made it to our table, but his eyes and mind never left the girl who had entranced us both. I looked back and forth between them, knowing he did not feel what I felt. He seemed to be more questioning her being with a touch of confusion, unlike how I…I felt I wanted to be with her forever. Suddenly, his emotion was clear, the same way Alice felt about a new pair of shoes, only stronger…Obsession.

_Alice's POV_

We walked into the cafeteria, I had to hold back a little not to go crazy being surrounded by all the humans. I notice Jasper tensed up more than usual. I tried distracting him and his face seemed to calm, but he was still tense. I loved him, but he isn't himself at school, being a new vegetarian in what others would have considered a buffet, and is distant at home sometimes.

I inhaled and notice a new scent amongst the hundreds I had grown used to, and spotted the new girl. _That must be what Jasper's so worked up about!_ I glanced around the table to see if the others were acting this way. Esme and Emmet were almost unaffected, but Edward was also distant and was staring at something, well someone, behind him. I got a brief vision of him and the new girl together in the field Edward often escaped too. _Edward is so sweet_, I thought and smiled to the back of his head which quickly turned to me and I concentrated on "eating" my lunch, _Damn his mind reading._ I decided to give Jasper some time to think, _He's probably having difficulty keeping control_. But he continued to be distant all day, even when we weren't even close to the new girl. _What's going on with him?_ I wondered.

_Bella's POV_

I had to agree with Angela, Edward was "gorgeous" as she put. He looked the kind of guy you'd see on a magazine cover, but there was also something about Jasper…But Angela mentioned him being with Alice, her words ringing in my head. Not wanting to be 'that girl' who goes after another girls boyfriend, I focused on the mysterious Edward, blushing when I noticed he was looking at me…he kept looking back at me, he being Jasper.

_In Chemistry Class_

I walked into the room and was surprised to see Edward Cullen sitting by the window. The teacher said he'd be my lab partner for the year, not that I was complaining. I sat down and he tensed, almost as much as Jasper had earlier in the cafeteria. I tried to ignore his staring at me while also stealing a few glances at him. I was kind of attracted to him, the way you would be to the hot drummer of a popular band, only a little more than that. Edward was more real than a drummer. _Why am I obsessing over this?_

_Edward's POV_

Bella, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl…_I am obsessed with her_.

She's sitting next to me, now I could inhale her sweetness for the whole class. _No! I'll go crazy if I do that to myself._ I barely heard what the teacher was saying, (probably something I've heard a hundred times, literally) as I inwardly struggled not to breath. She smelled so good, but she's so close, who knows what will happen.

I tried to read Bella's thoughts again to distract myself, but again nothing came. I tried all class, and was beginning to get frustrated. I was already out of my seat when the bell rang; I needed to get away from her, her mind and her scent.

_Bella's POV_

I followed after Edward, he was acting so weird. First he stares at me all class, then he stormed out, like he was trying to get away from me…What made it worse is that when I found him, he was trying to switch classes, "I'm sorry, but everything is full." She noticed me, "I'll be with you in a minute, dear."

Edward turned to me like he was angry, "Fine, guess I'll just suffer through it," and he stormed off again. I felt hurt, like I had been dumped by a guy I hadn't even been dating. _What is wrong with me? Why do I care about…Edward?_ Even his name made my heart speed up.

_Jasper's POV_

Edward told us he was leaving, but didn't tell us why. I could tell he was both upset about something but also happy in a way.

_Edward's POV_

I had to get away from her for a while, before I lost control. I decided to stay with Tatyana and her family for a few days to clear my head. But every moment, my head was filled with thoughts of Bella. So I decided to come back in a few weeks. Since I was acing my classes, the teachers wouldn't mind. It was going to be good whether the next day anyway, so my family wouldn't be there.

_Bella's POV_

Edward wasn't there the next day, nor the rest of his family, well one of them was…

_Jasper's POV_

With Edward gone I could get closer to Bella. The others were going hunting today since it was a nice day. I lied telling them I had a test I couldn't make up. "Be careful, don't go in the sun or where a hat or-"  
"Esme," Carlisle stepped in, "He can handle himself, right, Jasper?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Just be careful."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Now lets go," and they ran to the woods and I got in the car.  
When I pulled into the parking lot I could hear the gossip from the others. 'Whats he doing hear?' 'The Cullen's don't come on nice days.' I ignored them and put my hat on to cover my face.  
I had English first...with Bella. "Alright class, today we will be peer editing our poems we started yesterday. Get with a partner and exchange papers."

Every guy looked to Bella, anxious to be with the new girl. But being a vampire has its advantages and I was able to get to Bella first. "Want to be partners?"  
"Sure..." She blushed a bit and handed me her poem, "Just so you know, I'm not that good at poetry..."  
_Changing__  
__From old to new__A new place brings new feelings__  
__A new start__  
__A new life__New questions__  
__With no answers__Who will I meet?__  
__What will happen?__  
__Where will I go?__  
__Why am I here?__  
__I don't know__When will I know?_

"You miss Arizona?"  
"Yeah. I don't like anything cold and wet."  
"Then why did you move here?"  
"My mom and her new husband are traveling for baseball. Plus I hadn't seen my dad in a while so I moved here." I smiled, not sure what else to say.  
"I liked your poem, it's about Alice right?"  
'Maybe.'

_Bella's POV_

Jasper handed me his poem,  
_Dark hair__  
__Dark eyes__Bright smile__  
__Amazing person__In my eyes__  
__In my thoughts__I am content__  
_

_Amazing__  
__Beautiful__  
__My everything_

_He's so sweet. _"You miss Arizona?" He asked when he finished reading my poem.  
"Yeah. I don't really like cold…wet things."  
"Then why did you move here?"

"My mom and her new husband are traveling for baseball. Plus I hadn't seen my dad in a while so I moved here." I don't know why, I felt good around Jasper, like I could tell him anything.  
"I liked your poem, it's about Alice right?" I asked, some what upset.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously and played with his pencil. "I liked yours too. You're really good, you know."

I blushed, "Thanks. I've always loved English."

"Really?" I nodded, "What's your favorite book?"

"Well, I know it's a play, but _Romeo and Juliet_."

"The greatest love story ever written."

"Actual it was a tragedy."

"Right, but it was very romantic."

"Then maybe it should be both," he laughed and I smiled.

"OK class, finish up and we'll move on to writing haikus…" I started to zone out, my thoughts focused on Jasper. He was much friendlier than Edward was. _Why do great guys always have girlfriends already?_ He looked over and smiled at me and faced forward again. I had butterflies in my stomach just from looking at him, how did I even manage a conversation with him? Because he was so nice, that's why. I feel bad though, he's dating Alice.

_Jasper's POV_

I felt bad. I was with Alice and I was going after Bella. But, in my defense, Alice seems to be getting closer to Edward and we have been getting farther apart. She seemed less and less interested in me as the years went by. But now, all I could think about was Bella Swan.

Her chestnut hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her amazing aroma was just the icing on the cake. She was smart, funny, just overall amazing. I had only just met her but she is my everything.

**I am welcome to new title ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**StaceyMarieWrites: I changed POV's less this time because I didn't see it as necessary. Sorry if it was confusing, it was meant to be 2 chapters I put into one so I had to connect them somehow.**

_Still Jasper's POV_

Bella and I had become closer while Edward was away. He came back today, much more relaxed than when he left. Alice was glad he was back, and he was glad to see her. I was a little annoyed, but I couldn't complain. What I was really upset about was that Edward was back and surly would try and get close to Bella. I tried not to think about it too much, both to not upset myself and so Edward wouldn't find out.

_Alice's POV_

_Edward was back, yay!_ I knew he was coming of course, but I was still excited. I missed him. We had known each other for decades, and I had been attracted to him from the beginning; but I was with Jasper first. But Edward…with his spiked up hair, his deep eyes, his dazzling smile…huh. I felt bad though, I was with Jasper, but since that Bella moved here, he had been so distant. His mind seemed to always be somewhere else. _Ugh, boys. Edward isn't like that; he had been spending more and more time with me lately. Oh I hope he can't hear me!_

I had a short vision, '_Jasper and Bella were talking in the woods, "I know what you are…"'_

_Oh no._

_Edward's POV_

I was back, and I'm sure I could at least talk to Bella today. I couldn't wait for chemistry class.

She came into class; obviously surprised to see me, _If only I could read her mind!_ but still, nothing. She was fascinating. I couldn't read her thoughts, she seemed to be the only girl in school who wasn't swooning over me, but the most alluring part of her was her scent. The only person who could compare was Alice. But I couldn't help it, I was obsessed with Bella's scent, but I also had feelings for Alice. Bella sat down and I couldn't help but inhale, even if it was just for a second. "I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself…I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Isabella Swan."

"Bella. Just Bella's fine."

"OK, Bella, what made you move to Forks?"

_Bella's POV_

Edward still seemed tense around me. I was a little unsure of what to tell him, but if he's anything like Jasper, I could tell him, "My mom is traveling with her new husband for baseball-"

"And you don't like him?"

_Ugh_, "No, I just am not big on the constant traveling; new schools, new people. Once is enough, and I haven't seen my dad in a while so it worked."

"And how do you like Forks, so far?"

"I don't really like the cold…"

"You really are from Arizona," I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes. The conversation ended there, _Thank God_, so I starting working_. How is he, related to Jasper? Oh yeah, foster family._

_Jasper's POV_

We were in the parking lot, Alice was talking to Edward, and I was busy thinking about Bella. She was across the lot and kept looking over at us, her eyes going back and forth between me…and Edward. Edward was distracted with Alice. They didn't know it, but something was starting between them, I smiled.

My eyes never looked away from Bella; she was a ray of sun in such a dreary town. I was brought back to reality by a loud SCREECH!

Tyler's van was skidding across the lot and heading toward, _Oh no, Bella!_ Before I knew what I was doing, I was next to Bella, pushing the van out of her way. We looked into each others eyes, I was memorized by her brown pools when I realized what I had done. I had revealed myself. I had to go. I left as the crowd of peers went to see what happened.

I followed behind as she was brought to the hospital for examination. _Oh no Carlisle's going to find out; I'm in so much trouble._

I listened through the door, thankful Bella would be alright. Chief Swan came out, "Hey, Jasper right? You're Dr. Cullen's kid?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Bella was almost hit by Tyler's van."

"She says if it weren't for you, she would've been killed."

"Well I-"

"I don't know how you did it, but thanks," he left and Carlisle came out.

"Jasper, we need to talk." I looked down is disgrace, "Bella saw you use your strength."

"I know but-"

"I don't think you know what you did," Esme stepped in, "Jasper staying hidden is the most important thing for us. You are still new to our diet, but you aren't new to staying hidden."

"Yes but-"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I just…had to do something."

"And why is that?" Carlisle asked.

But before I could answer, we turned to see Bella watching us, "Uh, can I talk to Jasper?"

"Of course," he whispered, "We'll finish our discussion later," he and Esme left Bella and I alone.

"I know you did it."

"Did what?"

"You stopped the van. How? Why?"

"Uh, I had an adrenaline rush. You can look them up, they're very common in high stakes situations."

"I know what I saw, I think."

"You hit your head, just drop it."

"OK, but I'm going to find out what happened." _This is not good._

_Edward's POV_

I stopped Jasper in the hall of the hospital, "Why did you save her?"

"You're mad at me too?"

"You didn't need to do that. I could have saved her."

"Why do you care?" _Because Alice was watching…_ he must have sensed how I felt, "This is about more than just Bella, isn't it?"

He turned around, "No," he said coldly, "Just stay away from Al-Bella."

_Jasper's POV_

I smirked. He _did_ have feeling for Alice. I was a little irritated, I mean, we are together but...she seemed more interested in Edward than me for a while. _Maybe we should break up? That's it! _I came up with a plan that would get Alice and Edward together, leaving Bella for me, if she'll have me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jasper's POV_

I went to Bella's house, both because I knew Carlisle and Esme would lecture me and because I wanted to see her. I silently climbed into her room, her scent blew in my face at I came in. I stood next to her bed, even while she sleeps, she is beautiful. I saw a worn book in her hand, _Wuthering Heights_. I slowly took the book out of her hand, so as not to wake her, marked the page and set it aside. I was mesmerized by her, a brushed a stray chestnut lock behind her ear. She unconsciously leaned against my hand. _Her skin is so soft_. I pulled away gently, surprised that and angel would want to be close to a demon.

She began to stir, I stood frozen, not sure what to do. She sat up and looked directly at me, "Jasper?" she whispered. She reached for the lights and I took this opportunity to run to the roof. She went back to sleep and I came back in.

Her heartbeat was like a melody, _Bum, B-bum, Bum, B-bum_. I smiled; she will never cease to amaze me. Her chocolate waterfall of curls, her bright, brown pools, her perfect perfume, everything about her was astounding. I sat lightly on the edge of her bed; she was like sleeping beauty and I felt like her prince charming.

I stayed all night, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat and her breathing. When the clock said 6:00 I decided to head home and change. As I expected, I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme, "Where have you been?" Esme asked, both upset and worried.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that he's here now." I sighed in relief at Carlisle's words, "But we still have to decide you punishment."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You revealed yourself."

"I saved an innocent life!"

"Why did you have to? You could have just as easily let her die," Rosalie walked in.

"Rosalie, what Jasper did was very noble. But his actions have consequences."

"He was on the other side of the lot, he should have just watched like everyone else was," and she stormed out.

"Rosalie!" Esme went after her.

"Jasper, I don't know why you did what you did, but let's just hope it doesn't bring us any trouble." I nodded and went up to my room.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up and saw, "Jasper?" I whispered. I turned to put on the lights, but when I looked back he was gone. _Was it a dream?_ I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. When I lay down, it felt like he was here with me.

When I woke up, I was upset it was only a dream. I sighed and got ready to go to school.

Throughout the day my thoughts drifted to Jasper. "Bella!" Angela snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We are heading to La Push later if you want to come?"

"La Push?"

"Yeah, it's this beach past the reservation."

_Oh, right, that's where Jake lives_, "Sure, I guess." _I wonder if Jasper would go…I'll ask him in English._

I kept looking over at Jasper, we were partnered up again to work on our haikus. He read his to me.

"She is an angel

Bringing light into my dark

While I am a beast"

"Whoa, that was amazing," I told him.

"Thanks, what's yours?"

"Horrible," I kept a serious face then we burst out laughing.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," he insisted.

"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you.

"Love is so complex

Not knowing if he loves me

But I hope he does."

He smiled, "That was great."

I blushed, "Thanks." _Just ask him, _"So a bunch of us are heading to the beach later, if you want to come too?"

"Uh, which beach?"

"La Push?"

"Um, sorry I can't, I uh…h-have a lot of homework, sorry."

"No, that's ok, I understand. Uh, let's just get back to haikus."

**(Insert scene where Jake tells Bella the Quileute legends involving the Cullen's.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_At the Dress Shop in Port Angeles_

Jessica and Angela were trying on dresses. I was disinterested, but they were having fun. "OK, I like this one, this one makes my boobs look good," Jessica said. At that moment, a few guys outside looked in, "Wow, that was embarrassing. So, Bella, what do you think of this one?"

"Great."

"You said that about the last five dresses," Jess remarked.

"You really aren't interested in this, are you?" Angela asked.

"No, not really," there was no hiding it at this point. "I really just wanted to check out this book store," I wanted to find out more about the legends Jake was talking about.

"Oh, then you can go."

"Yeah, we'll meet you at the restaurant," Jess added.

_In the Ally_

I just got the book and was taking a shortcut to the restaurant, but then I saw two guys heading my way. I turned around, trying to get away, but I was surrounded. It was the guys from outside the dress shop and some of their friends. I couldn't escape. This was it. "Hey there."

They began pushing me around, "Don't touch me!"

"Oh, she don't like that," but they kept pushing me.

"I said don't touch me!" I pepper-sprayed him, thinking it would buy me some time, but I was wrong.

"Oh, you're gonna pa-"

SCREECH! I turned and saw a familiar silver Volvo.

_Edward's POV_

"'_Hey didn't we see that girl earlier?_

_Yeah_.' I got an image of whoever they were talking about and stopped_…Bella. How does she keep getting in danger? It's like she's bad luck or something."_

I was about to go help her when I heard Alice's thoughts, "_Why? Why? Why? I mean, I'm OK, but why did Jasper want to break up?"_

_They broke up? Maybe I could, no it's too soon._ Alice came down, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean it's just…" she walked out and I followed after her but then I remembered Bella and stood frozen unsure what to do.

"Everything aright, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"You broke up with Alice?"

"Yeah, we've been growing apart. Plus I noticed she had someone else in mind."

"Really? I'm going to go talk to her…But Jasper, Bella's in trouble."

"Where is she?"

"Port Angeles."

_Jasper's POV_

Alice seemed to take the break up well, but was clearly still upset. I felt bad, but I knew Edward would be more than happy to help. I saw him I the living room, "Everything aright, Edward?"

"You broke up with Alice?"

"Yeah, we've been growing apart. Plus I noticed she had someone else in mind."

"Really? I'm going to go talk to her. But Jasper, Bella's in trouble."

"Where is she?"

"Port Angeles."

I ran to the Volvo, I needed to get to Bella. I could feel her fear from down the street and quickly found her. Once I saw them, I was both relieved that Bella was alright, and angry at the punks who tried to bring her harm.

_Bella's POV_

Jasper stepped out, "Get in the car." I did what he said; kind of scared of his harsh tone, but glad he came to help. "Whoa, don't do anything dangerous now," the guy I pepper-sprayed said. He got back in the car, almost hitting them twice before backing away almost as quickly as he came.

He slowed once we were out of the ally. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but how did you know where to find me? And how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I, uh, was around the corner a-and heard you."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." he had a slight accent when he said it, causing me to blush.

I started shivering, "Man, it's cold," and reached to turn down the A/C, and Jasper did the same. I pulled back, his hand was freezing, _And I thought was cold_.

"Um, well I kind of promised my friends I'd meet them at this restaurant, so…"

"OK, I'll take you there."

"Oh, thanks," I had butterflies in my stomach. _He's so nice_.

When we got there, Angela and Jessica were already leaving, "Hey guys."

"Bella, where were you?" Angela asked.

"We waited, but got really hungry so, yeah," Jessica said.

"Sorry," Jasper cut in, "We ran into each other and started talking. I didn't mean to keep Bella from you."

"Oh, that's OK," said Angela.

"Yeah, totally," Jess added, flustered.

"Well, I should make sure Bella gets something to eat."

"Uh, yeah, see ya later, Bella." I could hear them gossiping behind us as Jasper lead me inside.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ I could get you?" the waitress asked him.

"No, thank you."

"Well, just let me know," she winked at him. He looked down, ignoring her, _He's so polite. He's with Alice and he doesn't pay attention to the waitress._

"What, are you on a special diet or something?"

"You could say that," he smirked. I laughed, it wasn't even that funny, but I couldn't help myself. There was a long silence. I kept stealing glances at him and smiling, and he did the same.

"So thanks again for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"But how did you _really_ know?"

"Well, um, like I said I was around the corner."

"So you needed your car?"

"It would've been two against at least five, the car helped," he was clearly making this up, but I kind of made sense so I let it go. "Did you finish the book for English?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Of course, I love Wuthering Heights. I've read it like five times."

"Well, good luck on the test, not that you'll need it."

"Thanks."

We talked for an hour, never running out of things to say, and he drove me home. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

"I uh…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later…" and I ran inside and he pulled out of the driveway. _Jasper Cullen came to save me, again_. I smiled and went up to my room; I had some research to do.

_Jasper's POV_

_Why am I like this? What is this feeling I get whenever I see her? Was it…no, a monster like me can't love. An elegant creature like her would never like me_. I was outside her house now; she was looking out her window, watching the stars, deep in thought. The moon shone down on her, she really was beautiful. I don't care what Carlisle and Esme say, I was glad I saved her.

She walked away from the window and I silently climbed up outside her room. She was reading a book titled '_Quileute Legends,'_ _How does she know about the Quileutes? Oh right, her father is friends with Billy Black. But then, why does she want a book of legends?_ She sat up and went to the computer and searched 'Cold One' _Oh no…_ She was at it for ten minutes, I don't know how she figured it out, but…I was actually glad she knew now. Then I wouldn't have to hide anything from her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jasper's POV_

I sat on the couch thinking about Bella. _She'll know, then I'll have nothing to hide_, I smiled. My eyes widened when I realized something, _She'll know…She'll know! She'll know all the horrible things I've done_, my thoughts projected my life back with Maria, all the people and newborns I killed. _Oh no…_

_I could just run away. She probably doesn't want to see me anyway. No, I have to face this. She already knows, so there's no hiding it._ I lay back and closed my eyes, trying to come at peace with the obvious.

_She knows I'm a monster…_

_Bella's POV_

Throughout the day, I heard rumors about Alice and Edward being together, but pushed them aside, I had to talk to Jasper. But not in English, it had to be somewhere private, where no one would hear us.

The final bell rang and I ran to the parking lot, immediately spotting Jasper. I walked over and noticed Alice and Edward holding hands. My eyes widened a bit and my lips twitched to a small smile. "Hey, Jasper."

He turned to his siblings, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." They eyed him, concerned, he nodded and they all left. "Hello, Bella."

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"Uhh, what?"

I rolled my eyes; _He's so bad at lying_, "Let's talk somewhere else," I looked over to the woods behind the fields. He nodded and we stared walking. We reached a small clearing in the woods, hidden by the trees. "You know what I'm going to say."

"I-I don't know what you're talking abou-" he looked around nervously.

"Jasper, I know you're lying," I turned to face him, "You're impossibly fast, and strong, your skin is pale white and ice cold. I know what you are."

"A monster," he looked down.

"No you're not," I insisted.

"Then ask the most basic question, 'What do we eat?'" he turned and stormed off.

"Jasper, wait!" I ran after him.

_Jasper's POV_

_She knows_. I stormed off, anger blocking off my hearing. It was only when she grabbed my arm, her soft, warm hand melting away my anger. "Jasper…" I yanked my arm away, "Please, talk to me."

"About what?!" she jumped back a bit as I began to shout, "About the horrible things I've done? About how I'm an animal? Or even better, that you never want to see me again?" If I could cry I would. Then she said something that made me fell better.

"If I never wanted to see you again, why would I be alone in the woods with you?"

"Well, you do have a habit of being in danger."

We laughed, "And both times, you were the hero, not the monster. I don't care what you are; I care about who you are. A nice, smart, guy who I can't stop thinking about."

"Really?" She blushed, realizing what she just said and looked down, "Because I could say the same about you." She looked up at me with her bright, innocent eyes. "Bella Swan, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I was a confederate soldier."

She smiled, "Jasper Cullen, you are the greatest guys I have ever met. You make me feel…like we're the only two people in the world, that nothing could separate us."

"Glad you say that."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because then I can do this," I crushed my lips onto hers. She was clearly shocked at first, but melted into the kiss. Her arms wrapping around my neck, deepening the kiss, and I pulled her closer. I pulled away, _Why do humans need oxygen?_ I cursed light-heartedly. I felt like Alice, imagining our lives together. Being married, being together, forever.

_Bella's POV_

_What am I doing? I barely know him. But I feel I've known him forever. All I know is that I love him, no matter how long I've known him. He may be a vampire, but he's not a monster, he's the man I want to spend the rest of eternity with._

The End


End file.
